Dawn
by usuilove21
Summary: *COMPLETE* Dawn was a always a sign of a new beginning. For me, it was the same. •Ulquihime, oneshot.•


**Dawn.**

I yawned and streached my arms over my head.

I was on the roof of my apartment complex, waiting for dawn.

It was new years day now, probably around 1:00... It was always a ritual between my brother and I to wait until dawn to watch the first sunrise of the new year... But... That was before Sora was killed in a car wreak...

That was at least 4 years ago... I had been living all alone since then in a new apartment.

I yawned again; I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

No matter how much life changed... The beauty of the night sky wouldn't change...

The sky never had to worry about life's trival problems.

I just so happened to not hear the footsteps come from behind me as I stared up into the sky.

I jumped slightly when A hand touched my shoulder. It belonged to a male that looked the same as as me. He had black, shaggy hair that hovered over his shoulders and had cowlicks in it, pale green eyes, and pale; almost pure white, skin. He was wearing a mint green jacket that was a little lighter than his eyes, a matching scarf, a black hoodie under the jacket, black pants, ear-phones that were around his neck, and black nail-polish.

"O-oh, hello," I said, rubbing my ungloved hands together to keep them warm. I was wearing a tight-fitting orange sweater, a long purple skirt, a orange scarf, and black falts. I felt under-dressed compared to him... "I don't think I've ever met you, what's your name?" I felt a smile coming onto my face.

"Shouldn't you tell me your name first, woman?" He said in a monotone voice.

I felt heat come up to my face as I said, "Sorry! My name is-." He cut me off before I could say anything else.

"Ulquiorra Cifer. Charmed." He said, amused, sticking out a hand.

"O-Orihime Inoue." I said, shaking his hand, before pulling it back. "Um, you can take a seat, if you would like too."

He didn't answer, but sat down next too me, silently. "So, Cifer-kun, why haven't I seen you around town? Are you new around here?" I asked, looking down at my hands that were folded on my lap.

He didn't answer for a couple of seconds before saying, "I just moved here last week..."

"Oh I see, I've lived here my whole life. I-I mean, in Karakura tow-." He cut me off again.

"I figured that out." He said, not making eye contact with me.

"O-oh..." I said, nevously. An akward silcence then came between us.

I then started to wonder why this man was talking to me all of the sudden... Sure he was new, but I knew not to talk to strangers... Oh jeez! What if he's one of those pervert men...

"Woman... Woman." He said, breaking me out of my tance once again.

"Y-yes?" I said, jumping up slightly. Why was I so nervous!

"How... Old are you?" He asked plainly.

"Um... I'm 17..." I said hesitantly. "W-What about you?"

"I'm 18... Since December 1st..." He trailed off.

"Oh? Happy late birthday, so, are you done high-school?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No. I quit a year ago..." He said, looking back at me.

"Oh? I'm sorry..." I said, a rather comfortable silence coming between us.

"AH!" I said suddenly, clapping my hands together as I saw that the sun was rising, making a little part of the sky have a purple, pink, and orangy hue too it. "It's coming up! This one is going to be especially beautiful!"

"...So, is that what your out here for?"

"Well," I said, thoughtfully, standing up to get a better look at the sky, putting my hands behind my back. "My older brother and I would always watch the first sunrise of the new year; it was a tradition for us. But, that was until... He died... I didn't want to think of anything that we used to do, but I decided to keep up this tradition."

I saw that Ulquiorra was giving me a thoughtful look. "...Same here woman. My mother use to make me watch it with her before she passed away. This is the first time I've watched the first sunrise since..." Ulquiorra said, bring a pale hand through his hair.

I looked back up at the sky that was now fully an orange and purple color, feeling a small smile curve up on my lips. So he had a loved one lost too...

* * *

**Eight years later.**

I finshed pulling the ponytail out of my hair, letting my aubrun hair fall to my bottum.

It had been almost eight year since that day, and I still couldn't believe it... It had gone by so fast...

I smiled as I made my way up too the top of my apartment after putting my groceries in the apartment. I was holding my black purse close to me. I was wearing a sleaveless white shirt, a black skirt, and a black jacket.

I It wasn't new years, but it was still a ritual for us...

I made my way the top, tip-toing my way as I saw black hair looking up at the sky.

"Ulquiorra!" I said, jumping onto his back with ease.

He had an amused smirk as he turned his head around, looking at me. "Hello to you too."

"Mama!" A excited voice said from Ulquiorra's lap.

"Aki," I said, picking him up with ease. "How was today? Tell mama?" I said eagerly.

Aki... My child... Ulquiorra's child... He's four years old, but he looks so much like his father already... The same black hair and skin as his father. But, he has my brown eyes...

Ulquiorra... Since our meeting eight years ago, we started talking a lot to each other, but 6 years ago, we started going out together... Best desion I ever made... I got pregant with Aki, and we only got stronger... We got married soon before Aki was Born... And here we are.

I smiled as I listened to Aki talk about his day with his 'Cousin', Eri and a chicken; why a chicken? I have no clue, I doubt Rukia and Ichigo would let a chicken run tough their house, but the thought made me giggle. Ulquiorra then cut him off and explained to me that Rukia took the kids to a new petting zoo on her day off.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun Aki." I said, smiling at my little boy.

"Yup! I did mama! Do you think my new brother or sister will go too the petting zoo with aunty Rukia!" Aki said excitedly, bringing up the child I was currently 4 months prgenant with.

I smiled and told him yes, turning my attention to Ulquiorra who was looked at me, a small, hardly visible smile on his face.

I smiled back and put a hand on Aki's head, as I stared to watch the sunset.

The light blue turned into an orange color, than a pink, next a purple, finally turning a dark midnight blue.

...Dusk was beautiful like dawn. And it also meant that you were you just one step closer to a new beginning with a new dawn.

* * *

**Listening to:** Prisoner by Mamoru Miyano.

A/N: Okay, I REALLY liked this one-shot... I think I might want to write a second part to this in between the gap... I might do it if this was well liked! Heck even if it isn't well liked... Haha!

I have been in love (❤) with Ulquihime lately, it one of my three OTP's... Hehehe...

This is the last story I post until around late/mid-early November or until December. I need to do schoolwork... So, I hope you enjoyed my possible last work for the next month. And happy Halloween!

XOXO,

Usuilove21 ❤ (10-31-10. 3:25 A.M) 


End file.
